


The Empire

by Maria_333PH



Series: APH: Dark/Evil Veneziano [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Disturbing Logic, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Few Deaths, Future Magical Binding, Future Physical Binding, Future Spiritual Binding, Future Torture, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings - Surprise?, Possible Male Harem, Slash, Small Chance of a Happy End, Straight Pairings, future mind break, future violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: In a world seemingly like our own, there are those who make certain the world knew when they were mourning or angry. At the same time, there are those who choose to grieve or hate in silence. Then, there are those who choose to play a long, dangerous game of watching and plotting. It is the third type of person that could, would, inevitably cause the demise of others."The choice of allegiance may seem to be ours, but it never truly was. For he had already been listing those who would be allies and those who would fall." - Lukas Erikson, NorwayNOTE:Mind. The. Tags.





	The Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to get really bad before it turns happy.  
> (If it ever turns happy. No promises.)

Since he was young and traveling with his grandfather, he had known of the existence of magic. It had caught his attention then, the mystifying nature of the art itself was more than enough to pique his interest. He had asked his grandfather to teach him in the arts of magic one day, even if all he could teach was the language of the spells. He’d listened attentively and hidden his knowledge from the rest of the world. Only his grandfather knew, since they were together while he learned and experimented with magic.

Shortly after his grandfather’s death, he and his brother grieved. At that time, he had shown his brother the magic he’d learned mostly on his own. However, the two were separated not long afterwards.

Since then, they’d resented the world for many reasons, two of which were more prudent than the rest…

* * *

  ** _~Fifty Years Later~_ **

“Brother. Teach me magic.” Lately, his older brother had been demanding to learn magic. He patted his brother’s hair, carefully avoiding the curl. “It will take some time, brother… This magic is different from Albion’s magic… It isn’t as well known… I’ve also tinkered around with it and changed it up a bit…” “I know that! So teach me your magic, already! We’ll teach them all not to mess with us…” he sighed at his older brother’s words. “Alright. However… you have to be patient with this. One does not master magic overnight.”

The determined look on his twin’s face told him all he needed to know.

Soon, they would get their vengeance on the world.

For looking down on them…

For separating them…

The perfect payback…

No one would see it coming…

* * *

  ** _~Two Thousand Years Later~_**

He found it annoying, how certain countries thought they could conquer others and not have haters. It is annoying, even more so when some countries didn’t seem to mind. As he straightened his dark red suit his white shirt, he pondered on the idea. Could no one see that others were hurt one time too many? So much that, even when they are free and independent, they are easily influenced…

He found it more annoying that they don’t fight as much as they should. Had the others crushed these nations’ free will to the point that they are irreparable?

He wanted to destroy it. This ‘peaceful era of equality’. Was there truly such a thing as that? He knew it was a lie. A well-fabricated lie weaved by the larger, more powerful nations. He wanted to be rid of the lies. Even if it meant letting out one’s truest, darkest desires. Sighing, he fished his mobile phone from the pocket of his dark brown pants.

A familiar brunette came over to him, white dress shirt splattered with tomato sauce. “Is something wrong?” the worry in the man’s voice would be touching, if he did not forgive those who have always wronged him… and continue to do so...

* * *

_**Author's Note: Images are NOT mine.** _

_***Dark Red Suit*** _

_**** _

 

_***Dark Brown Pants*** _

_**** _

 

_***White Dress Shirt*** _

_**** _


End file.
